harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kip Waltham
Kevin Waltham, better known as Kip, was a character, and a villain on the series, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. He began as a relatively peripheral character on the original Harpers Falls, (as Kip Langsberg) played by Jason Thompson, but the character was eventually rewritten and was renamed Kip Waltham and made evil. The real Kip Langsberg was killed, and it was revealed that Kevin Waltham stole his identity and took his name. Kip was most recently played by former Glee actor, Darren Criss, until his character was written out. Major league troublemaker The scheming and conniving Kevin was always known for his cruelty and his ways of hiding his lies behind a charming facade. After he had kidnapped and killed a young man from Brockton named Kip Langsberg, he took the young man's identity and passed himself off as "Kip" He blinded sensitive Dylan Harper with his compassion and caring, and the two fell in love. However, Kip's lies and his merciless cheating were revealed and an enraged Dylan broke it off with him, after discovering his schemes, and who he really was. Kip, who was Kevin, begged his blessing, and Dylan, regretfully, did so. He then met a guy named Ryan Granville, and had been with him for a long while, both in love, or so Ryan thought. Kip was more or less a gigolo. He cheated on him mercilessly with a twink that they had met at their local gym. (Which never stopped Kip, who cheated on Ryan whenever the whim struck him, with absolutely every man whom he came across!) Kip had no idea that the twink had been seducing both him and Ryan. Kip was irate and threw out Ryan, who did not even bother to hide his own hypocrisy. He had intended to go back to Dylan, who, by now, was involved with Adam Mathison. Outraged that Kip would show such gall in wanting to get back with him, Dylan, along with Adam and some of his family, denounced Kip in full view in Louisburg Square! An infuriated Kip, his ego not allowing him for taking rejection, left the square, and the next day, returned with a gun. He shot Dylan, who was grazed, but shot his cousin, Mark Harper in the heart, killing him instantly. Ryan, livid with rage at the deceit of his now ex-boyfriend, gladly called the police and told them everything that he had done. Kip was immediately arrested. However, Kip had best watch out, because the one man he wanted to love again, was now out for HIS blood, due to his murdering of his cousin! And sadly, for Kip, he had lost Ryan after he had been arrested, and he also lost Dylan. For Dylan is now legally married to Adam Mathison! Kip finally had lost everything! The deceitful Kip, undaunted, went on and broke up the relationship between Dylan's cousin, Roger Lambert and his former boyfriend, Matt Ackerman. Kip convinced Matt to leave Roger in the lurch, moving him and his belongings out and the two of them traipsed off to New Haven, Connecticut, where the two are now living. The selfish Kip did not care that Roger was almost left homeless because of Matt's leaving; but with Roger now living with Dylan and his family, Kip and Matt are out of their lives for good. They were forced to repay all the rent arrears, and to work to get the eviction against Roger reversed. However, as it always seems to be with Kip, he never does anything without some kind of deceitful ulterior motives. He really doesn't love Matt, but he only says he does to get him what he wants. He never loved anyone except himself (and at times, even THAT is debatable!). It is always the same way that Kip has operated. He is a user, a person without any kind of soul, and without an ounce of scruples; or any concern about the consequences of his actions, he uses people, and throws them away when their usefulness to him is at an end. Even his so-called "love" for Dylan was only a show, as he really did not care for him. Kip is no more liked in Beacon Hill than Erica Harper. A fact that the evil and deceptive Kip wears like a badge of honor. Kip is again living in New Haven. He has Matt and strings him along, while he cheats and lives his debauchery ridden life with no thought for anyone's feelings or for the comfort of anyone other than himself. As it turned out, Matt finally caught on about Kip and his devious ways, and finally left him after a completely brutal argument. He did remain in New Haven however, after moving out of Kip's apartment, he met someone new. Of all the villains that have plagued the Harpers over the years, Kip is one of those vile individuals who would make Molly Wainwright, Jennifer Barrett (who would actually make Kip look like a saint!) and Erica look benevolent in comparison! Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Harper family enemies